Question: How many continuous paths from $A$ to $B$, along segments of the figure, do not revisit any of the six labeled points?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(3,0)--(3,2)--(0,2)--(0,0)--cycle,linewidth(2));
draw((0,2)--(1,0)--(3,2)--(0,2)--cycle,linewidth(2));
draw((0,2)--(1.5,3.5)--(3,2),linewidth(2));

label("$A$",(1.5,3.5),N);
label("$B$",(0,0),SW);
label("$C$",(0,2),W);
label("$D$",(3,2),E);
label("$E$",(3,0),SE);
label("$F$",(1,0),S);
[/asy]
We denote a path from $A$ to $B$ by writing the labeled points visited, such as $A$-$C$-$B$ (first going to $C$ then to $B$).

Case 1: Path ends in $C$-$B$.  There are clearly four such paths, which we can determine systematically; $A$-$C$-$B$, $A$-$D$-$C$-$B$, $A$-$D$-$F$-$C$-$B$, and $A$-$D$-$E$-$F$-$C$-$B$.

Case 2: Path ends in $F$-$B$.  The possible paths are easy to determine systematically as $A$-$C$-$F$-$B$, $A$-$C$-$D$-$F$-$B$, $A$-$C$-$D$-$E$-$F$-$B$, $A$-$D$-$C$-$F$-$B$, $A$-$D$-$F$-$B$, $A$-$D$-$E$-$F$-$B$, yielding 6 possible paths.

Therefore there are a total of $\boxed{10}$ such paths.